swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vorn Kalas
Vorn Kalas was a native to Zakuul, and had been born shortly after the incident surrounding the Fallen Empire and the reborn Sycthian. He lived in the main city, close to the Spire, before the Cult of Ancharus led an assault on his world and infected the Empress Faith Rhivuo and plunged the entire world into chaos. This act had torn Zakuul apart and left it in chaos, causing Vorn to flee into the massive swamps that dwelled beneath the sprawling metropolis. In this swamp, he discovered a pair of Lightsabers half buried in the mud. By retrieving them, the crystals inside detected his desire to rid the galaxy of the darkness unleashed upon it, and began his new path in the Force. Biography Early Life Born on Zakuul in the year 10 ABY, Vorn Kalas was brought into the world around the time of the Eternal War's conclusion. Zakuul had been brought almost to its knees by the conflict's end, with their government in chaos at the death of their Emperor, Scythian. Vorn was born as a Force Sensitive, meaning that he was chosen to be a part of the Zakuulan Knights, serving under their new Emperor Nullhiles. The training was grueling, pushing the child to surpass both his physical limits and his limitations in the Force. Through this, though, he has trained to be a swordsman. He's trained to be proficient in Djem So and Makashi from an early age, even branching out to learn parts of Soresu and the aggressive and acrobatic Ataru to a lesser extent. Once he earned apprenticeship under a more experienced Knight, Vorn got his first taste of combat during the Galactic Alliance's conflict with the White Legion, where he would deploy under Null's command to assist the Alliance wherever possible. He would continue to hone his skills all the way until 26 ABY. The Ancharus Crisis When the Cult of Ancharus began their conquest of the galaxy to resurrect their master, Ancharus. When Faith Rhivuo became Empress of Zakuul, Vorn swore fealty to this new Empress along with the other Knights and focused his efforts on defending Zakuul itself from the Cult's onslaught. However, it was when the Cult invaded Zakuul itself with their plagued armies that he tasted defeat for the first time. With the Arch Keeper having infiltrated the Spire and infected Empress Rhivuo, Zakuul itself was on the brink of collapse, and he retreated to the Eternal Swamp below the world as his fellow Knights began either falling in combat or succumbing to the Rage Plague. When in the swamp, he seemed to have lost his way, until he spotted something among the swamp. He approached it, discovering two lightsabers embedded in the mud. These sabers once belonged to the mercenary turned Jedi Kaiden Fey. He took these sabers, feeling a sudden surge of energy in the Force upon picking them up. The specialized crystals within the saber attuned to him almost immediately, allowing him to wield them with more finesse. He would do so, building up an underground resistance on Zakuul to fight back against the plagued. When Ancharus fell on Mortis and his death was felt all across the galaxy, Vorn and his allies celebrated the fall of the greatest threat this galaxy would ever face. Rebuilding Zakuul The road to rebuilding what was would not be difficult. Vorn helped where he could, but he was young and inexperienced in politics and the like. He was only a simple soldier. As he began growing in age, he took a greater part in reshaping Zakuul's government. Though remaining an empire, they had no emperor or empress. A ruling council, the Eternal Council, would be formed to govern the actions of the Empire. No longer would they warmonger with their crippled Eternal Fleet. They even sent Vorn in the year 42 ABY as their ambassador to petition for Zakuul to be allowed to join the Grand Republic Senate. It was in the year 44 ABY that their request was finally granted, bringing Zakuul into the fold. Vorn was asked to represent Zakuul in the Senate, though he politely declined. He'd built up a leadership position in the Zakuulan military, and that is where he would like to stay. However, he was still given duties as an ambassador to fill out wherever Zakuul's Senator could not.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Zakuulans